Poker party
by onifuruutsu
Summary: This mature one-shot implies a game of poker on Earth between Yuuri and Conrad, some drinking, a very high bid, a stupid decision and total incest. And by incest, I mean the real, explicit stuff! xD Have fun, total lemony randomness, as expected from me.


Alright, this one's a one shot, which I wrote in less than an hour, so this also means it might have a few mistakes… I'll update it later. Anyway, I just felt like writing something that could really be described as the perfect definition of pointless smut. xD So, I wrote this mainly for one of my friends (hope it cheers you up, hun!), but I must admit I did it for myself too… Those who do not enjoy incest should definitely _not read this_. The incest isn't only implied, if you catch my drift… There aren't enough ConradxWolfram fics out there. Oh, and I felt like making Yuuri a really bad boy, so you've been warned! Don't get me wrong, I _love_ Yuuri, it's just that I drank three coffees and I'm already hyperactive by nature, and it's about 11 pm. lol

Disclaimer: I totally _own_ KKM! … but only in my fantasies, unfortunately.

Warning, warning! Those who know me already know it's gonna be a one-shot filled with sex and kinky stuff, and those who _don't_ know me… well, now you do. So don't hold me responsible if you keep reading and are traumatized, you've been warned! xD

**

* * *

**

Poker Party

Yet another night on Earth… Yuuri was glad he was back home, having had a tough time in Shin Makoku lately, mainly because of a political incident including a love-struck princess and, well, Wolfram, who else? Damn that prince, he had ruined it all, Yuuri couldn't help but think. The princess really was a pretty and kind girl, and Yuuri wouldn't have minded at all if he had been "forced" to marry her once his engagement with Wolfram was officially broken. After five years, he was really getting sick of being followed, watched, just plain _stalked_ by the blond arrogant. At least tonight it was going smoothly. Wolfram hadn't talked much. Maybe it was the alcohol… Anyway, Yuuri preferred it that way.

As usual when they were on Earth, they were playing poker and having a drink. Usually Shori only watched, if he was home, and Murata never stayed long enough at Yuuri's place to watch at all. He didn't like poker. Günther would be the first to leave the table, finding no interest in the game after only a few rounds. Then Gwendal would leave right after. After maybe an hour or so, often there were only three people left around the table, those people being Yuuri, Wolfram and Conrad. Wolfram would never play though, he just stayed beside Yuuri and watched the game with attentive eyes. When he wasn't staring at his fiancé. Although tonight was a bit different, he just looked… out.

- "Damn, I've only got a few bucks left…" Yuuri sighed, looking at the small pile of money in front of him.

Instead of his trademark smile, Conrad was now sporting a very pronounced smirk. He had made a few very judicious moves which had made him win almost all of Yuuri's money. He was pretty proud of himself, because usually it was the opposite. Yuuri would _always_ win the poker games. After sighing again, the king threw his cards on the table. A pair of fours. And the other three cards on the table were a two, a ten and a seven.

- "That hand is total crap. Show me yours" he said.

Conrad showed him his. A pair of twos. So he had the best hand, three of a kind.

- "Damn you!" Yuuri said with a laugh. "You're just a lucky bastard tonight. Damn, I should have-"

- "Stop with the "should have" and do your job" Conrad told him.

Yuuri was the valet as usual, so he had to distribute the cards. He rolled his eyes at Conrad, but did as told. As he took the cards in his hands, he said:

- "I'll shuffle them and we play a last one, alright?"

- "Fine with me."

Once the cards were in their hands, Yuuri eyed Conrad, trying to see if he could guess if the man was faking. But Conrad, he had a perfect poker face. Not a flinch, not a single hint of anything. Damn that man.

- "I'll be nice and place only 30 for a starter" Conrad told Yuuri, placing the money in the middle of the table, expressionless.

Yuuri ran the fingers of one of his hands through his hair, sighing and thinking about what he should do. His two cards were a not a bad start… a pair of eights.

- "I'll follow" he said, pushing the same amount of money in the middle of the table.

Then he turned a first card. Eight of spades. Oh he could feel his luck coming back! Conrad pushed 20 in the middle of the table and stared at Yuuri, who immediately pushed all of his remaining money there too, looking very confident. Then he turned another card. Two of spades. So what? He still had a three of a kind! But now that he didn't have anything to bet, he was in deep shit.

- "I'm betting 500 more" Conrad said.

Yuuri's eyes widened and he made a very "what the fuck?" face.

- "So, you fold or follow?" Conrad asked, a smirk tugging at his lips again.

- "I… well, I have nothing else to bet…"

- "So it seems you lose this one too."

- "No! Wait, um… Choose. What do you want me to bet?"

Conrad gave it some though, staring at the cards in his hand, then he looked at Yuuri again.

- "A promise."

- "Uh, alright…" Yuuri said, a little surprised. "What promise?"

- "I'll be honest and tell you that the mission to the desert lands doesn't interest me at all. So if I win, I choose who you send instead of me. If I don't win, you can send me away twice longer."

Hmm, tempting… Haha, Yuuri couldn't believe he had actually thought that! But it was true that lately Conrad seemed to be more on Wolfram's side than his, so the perspective of having him away for a while was indeed quite appealing. He looked at his cards again, then said:

- "Deal."

He turned another card. King of spades. No possibility for Conrad to have a flush or something of the likes, then, so that was good! But still they had to make a last bid…

- "Why not put it all in? It's the last round anyway" Conrad said, pushing his whole stack of money in the middle of the table.

Yuuri felt his heart pounding in his ears. What should he do? He risked a look at Wolfram. The blonde was watching the cards and the money on the table absent-mindedly. Great, no help there… And then the most _ingenious_ idea sparked in his brain.

- "So? What are you ready to bid?" Conrad asked, placing his cards face down on the table.

Genius mode, activated, thought Yuuri.

- "Wolfram."

The blonde's heart stopped beating right there. Who would place his fiancé in the central pot? Conrad couldn't believe it either, yet Yuuri's face was dead serious. The king's intentions weren't bad, he knew he'd win, so it was just a tactic to make the prince respect him a little more. After all, when he won, Wolfram would have to, for lack of a better word, _submit_.

- "Y-Yuuri… you don't mean that, do you?" Conrad asked, glancing at Wolfram who was on the verge of tears. "You drank a glass too much-"

- "I didn't, I know what I'm doing."

Then Yuuri bent over, grabbed Wolfram's arm and pulled him close to whisper in his ear. The prince didn't even resist, he was still stunned.

- "I have a high hand, I'm sure to win" the king whispered in his ear.

It knocked some sense back into Wolfram, who smiled faintly and felt his heart sigh with relief. So Yuuri was about to officially win him… maybe they'd get along better after that. The king looked at Conrad who nodded, and then they both spread their cards face up on the table. Conrad… he had not a pair, not a three of a kind, nothing! Yuuri burst out laughing and pushed his cards on the middle of the table, then placed his hands on the edge of the table, standing up.

- "Ha! Seems I literally _won_ your brother, my poor Conrad!"

- "I'm not so sure…"

Yuuri's smile faded at once when Conrad placed his two cards beside the three others… Eight, two and king of spades, and Conrad had in his hands a seven and a queen of spades. So that was… it was a…

- "Full house, my poor Yuuri" Conrad said in a low voice, his eyes glinting and his face so dominant it scared the king.

- "W-what? Wait, no…" Yuuri tried to say, laughing nervously again and sitting down again. "You… you can't have won!"

- "So you'll send someone else on that mission, and I'll be taking care of Wolfram."

Leaving Yuuri totally stunned, Conrad got up and took Wolfram's arm, gently lifting him off his chair as the blonde stared, desperate, at his fiancé who, right now, would have loved nothing more than to melt into the floor. As he got out, Conrad turned briefly and told Yuuri, very seriously:

- "You can keep the money, I don't care for it."

Then he left the room, his only thought, surprisingly, being that he wanted this to be the very last he saw of Yuuri. Wolfram followed him silently and docilely until they reached Conrad's bedroom and his older brother closed the door behind them. Then Wolfram turned around and pulled Conrad to him, burying his hands and face into it and starting to sob. Conrad couldn't remember the last time he had held his young brother close… He wrapped his arms around Wolfram's delicate shoulders, stroking his hair with a hand as he did so.

- "He… he didn't do it to… be bad with me" Wolfram said through his crying. "He loves me… he had told me… he'd win, he had…. a high hand!"

Conrad knew it was probably what Yuuri had really thought. The king was so naïve and selfish at times… Right now, he wanted nothing more than to have his brother as far away from Yuuri as possible. Internal conflict: tell the truth as always or lie for the sake of his brother? Hmm, maybe he could do a bit of both, say only _part_ of the truth… as he saw it.

- "Wolfram…" he said in a soothing voice.

But his brother simply kept on crying. Conrad gently took his brother's wrists and, as he gently pushed him away, he said:

- "Let's sit down, alright?"

Wolfram nodded and tried to slow down his breathing and crying, and then he followed his older brother to the bed, where they sat on the edge, Conrad holding his hands.

- "Why, Conrad?" Wolfram asked, lifting his eyes to look at his brother.

Even when crying, the blonde was such a beautiful sight… His tears weren't those of the ugly kind, deforming a face. He still looked as handsome as ever, if not more, especially with those great, shining emerald eyes.

- "I don't know, Wolfram, I don't know" Conrad told him in a warm voice.

- "It's not his fault" the prince tried to convince himself. "He just drank too much…"

- "Wolfram, what kind of person would bid his fiancé at a poker game?"

Conrad really hadn't been able to contain himself, that sentence had left him just like that. Wolfram closed his eyes and continued crying, knowing that Conrad was speaking the truth. Why did he insist on being with Yuuri anyway? Five years, _five years_ and the king was still ignoring him, his feelings, his needs.

- "I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have said that" Conrad said, sighing.

- "No, it's… it's ok" Wolfram said, wiping his tears and opening his eyes again. "I know you're right, and I know I was just an ignorant too… I was just… Damn, Conrad! Nothing's working in my life right now!"

Conrad smiled faintly and pulled his brother closer, until his head was resting on his chest and the blonde wrapped his arms around him, breathing in deep.

- "What's not working?" Conrad asked. "Well, I mean, apart from Yuuri's brain?"

Wolfram burst out laughing and pushed away a little to be able to wipe his last tears. Wow, so Conrad was able to make _good_ jokes? Maybe it was getting better then.

- "_Sumimasene_, I just… overreacted. I didn't really mean that" Wolfram answered, smiling. "But I'm sure I could find things that are wrong or missing if you really want to hear them."

Conrad wasn't used to his brother being so familiar, but he was quickly learning to like it. If there was anything Wolfram was willing to share about his personal life, Conrad was willing to hear it.

- "You can tell me, if you want."

- "Alright, so let's see…" Wolfram said, running his fingers through his golden hair, turning more serious all of a sudden. "Well, first of all, mother's gonna be really disappointed when she learns my engagement with Yuuri's broken. And what am I gonna look like to the people of Shin Makoku? And all of the other princesses, princes, etc that I've met are idiots, so I won't find anyone that I'll like… or I guess it's more like, I won't find anyone who'll put up with me."

He let out a little laugh and Conrad smiled again. Yeah, it would be more like that.

- "And then, I… I…"

Wolfram sighed and gulped, and it was apparent that whatever he was about to say was certainly very, _very_ personal…

- "And I haven't been laid in ages!"

Wolfram placed both his hands over his mouth, looking at Conrad with a little apprehension in his eyes, and his cheeks slowly found a pronounced tint of red. Conrad let out a little laugh and took his brother's wrists to take those gentle hands off his pretty mouth.

- "If that's true, then I agree with you. People in Shin Makoku really are idiots."

For a moment, Wolfram didn't fully understand what that meant. And that moment ended when Conrad began pulling him closer and closer.

- "W-Wait, Conrad…" Wolfram said, quite unsure about this.

- "I have the same problem you have, Wolfram" Conrad whispered, his lips an inch away from his brother's.

- "Not true, you had Julia."

- "Never, she was just like Yuuri."

And then Conrad realized how stupid that sentence was. And he could see that Wolfram thought the same thing.

- "Well, I understand why Yuuri's that way, now" Wolfram said, shrugging, but an amused glint in his eyes. "Denying me everything…"

And before Conrad could say another word, the blonde prince closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against his, placing his hands on his older brother's large shoulders. That simple contact felt so blissful, it was incredible… Conrad wrapped his arms around Wolfram's slim waist, making him shift until he was straddling his thighs. The blonde's lips parted and he slowly licked his brother's lips, demanding access. Conrad didn't hesitate to let Wolfram in, answering every move more than gladly. Who cared if whom he was kissing right now was his brother? Certainly not him, and very apparently, certainly not Wolfram either.

Their tongues were slipping against each other, mapping out every single part of the other's mouth, and the blonde, after a while, was actually moaning into the kiss. And that was the most arousing sound Conrad had ever heard. He took hold of the bottom edge of Wolfram's shirt and started lifting it up, slowly, so if his brother didn't want it to go further, he'd stop in time. Conrad might have been more and more aroused by the second, but he wouldn't do anything Wolfram didn't want, especially not after what he had just gone through. But Wolfram didn't seem to have any objections and at one point, he even seemed impatient. Then he literally pushed on Conrad's shoulders, making him lie on his back, and he took his shirt off himself, throwing it on the floor. He hurried to do the same with Conrad's t-shirt, almost ripping it as he did so.

Then, a large hand closed around his neck and pulled him down so that every inch of their bodies was touching, and Wolfram was glad to feel Conrad's kiss again. It was passionate, it was demanding, but it was caring, it was blissful, soothing, it was… perfect. Wolfram had never felt something as warming as their bare skin touching and Conrad's hands all over his back, slowly travelling down. Then Wolfram felt his belt go, and after that Conrad tugged at the zipper of his jeans, which the blonde became aware were really tighter than they normally were, and it wasn't because they had been in the spin dryer…

Conrad was now pulling Wolfram's jeans down, rubbing against the fabric of his underwear and the very evident bulge in them, making him moan and hold on to his older brother's shoulders even tighter. Then Conrad pushed him from him, sat up and placed his hands on Wolfram's shoulders, pushing on them again to have Wolfram lie down in the middle of the bed. As he lied on top of him, Conrad stroked his cheek and looked deep into his lustful eyes. He wanted to ask if his brother really wanted this, but there was no mistake possible. So he simply bent down and claimed those luscious pink lips again, a hand buried in golden hair and the other slipping underneath his brother's body, and underneath his underwear, earning him more moans, and a gasp when he yanked Wolfram's underwear from him.

The blonde's hands were holding on to one of Conrad's shoulders and to the nape of his neck, making sure their kissing was as deep as it could be. But Conrad was much stronger than Wolfram was, and when he decided to stop kissing the blonde, Wolfram couldn't do much about it.

- "Dammit, Conrad!" the blonde whimpered, his fingers digging into his older brother's skin.

- "It's not only the people in Shin Makoku who are idiots. _Everyone_ is" Conrad whispered, caressing Wolfram's cheek with a finger.

- "But _you_ are not" Wolfram whispered back, smiling at his brother.

Ooh, so Wolfram _could_ be cute, Conrad thought. He smiled right back, admiring the beautiful face just inches away from his own for a while, and then he bent down again, tasting the skin of Wolfram's neck, licking, kissing, nibbling. The blonde was getting quite vocal, and it fuelled Conrad's fire to an impossible degree. He let his mouth wander all over the prince's throat, then his collarbone and shoulder, and he soon had the blonde writhing underneath him. And it became even better when he began abusing one of Wolfram's nipples with his tongue and the other just with the tip of a finger. Looking up, Conrad got a glimpse of his brother's face, and he could instantly feel the blood rush to an already oversensitive part of his body…

- "Conrad…" Wolfram moaned, burying his hands in Conrad's hair, eyes closed and biting down on his lower lip.

A faint blush was covering his cheeks and already he was all sweaty. The elder man was amazed how easy it was to make Wolfram react… He soon decided to take it to the next level and slowly let his lips and tongue trail down, one hand tracing a path just below it, reaching Wolfram's hard and throbbing erection before it, earning him a loud gasp. Wanting to make sure he wasn't doing something Wolfram didn't really want, this time Conrad had to ask:

- "Are you sure?"

- "Ah damn, shut up and do it!" Wolfram whimpered, pushing down on his brother's head even though he knew it was pointless.

Conrad smiled to himself as he watched Wolfram's cheek settle on his pillow, lips half-parted. He was so beautiful… At first, he gave his brother's arousal a simple, experimental lick, just to see the reaction. Wolfram hissed and then moaned, his fingers suddenly digging a little more into Conrad's scalp. Satisfied with that and anticipating much more, Conrad bent down and slowly took Wolfram's hardness whole into his mouth, earning him a long moan of his name. The blonde's breathing was already difficult, it was fast and was drying his throat, but everything felt so good he didn't even care.

Conrad's tongue, lips and fingers were all working together really well, bringing Wolfram closer to release by the second… The blonde felt it approaching, and even though it was the best thing he ever felt, he didn't want it to end that way. He whispered Conrad's name and lifted his head up by his hair, then gave him a pleading look which spoke volumes to his brother.

- "You really want to take it that far?" Conrad asked, slowly crawling back over Wolfram.

- "Stop making me wait or I'll really think you're an idiot too, like all the others. Of course I want to!" the blonde told him, trying to sound like his usual self, but his voice too shaky and low to be anywhere near dominant.

Conrad let out a little laugh and smiled down at his brother, then bent down to press his lips against Wolfram's, which parted from the start to allow him in. But then it flashed in his head that there was something very important that was missing. Wolfram sensed it in the change of rhythm, and he gently pushed on his older brother's shoulders to look at him in the eyes.

- "What's wrong?"

- "I don't have any lube" Conrad said simply.

Wolfram let out a little laugh and pushed Conrad away a little more, then bent over the bed to reach out for his pants. As he fumbled through his pockets, he explained in a very matter-of-factly voice:

- "I was always hopeful it'd come in handy…"

- "Seems it did in the end."

Wolfram laughed some more and then lied back down, holding a tube of lubricant between two of his fingers and shaking it teasingly in front of Conrad's face. Conrad took it away from him in one swift movement and he opened it right away as he bent down again to kiss a smiling Wolfram. When the tube was opened, Conrad spread some lube on three of his fingers, then quickly brought his hand to Wolfram's entrance. The blonde shivered when a hot finger trailed along that sensitive area, and he felt a little apprehensive, but all those new sensations were overwhelming, and they were so delightful it would be impossible not to want to feel them.

He held on to Conrad's shoulder and moaned as the finger became more and more daring, and he let out a long sigh when it slipped inside him. It felt… weird, to be invaded that way. So far it wasn't uncomfortable though. Wolfram kept answering Conrad's kisses, and he was barely away of the slow thrusting moves inside him, and then the second finger pushing inside him. Conrad began scissoring his fingers to stretch Wolfram, knowing that even if now the blonde was bearing it well, he wouldn't be able to ignore the pain of the third finger. And indeed, when Conrad inserted a last finger, Wolfram whimpered and wriggled underneath him, closing his eyes tightly, the pain shooting through his body and a thin sheet of sweat covering his body.

- "Hush, breathe, Wolfram" Conrad whispered, kissing the sweet spot where the blonde's neck met his jaw. "It'll be easier once you relax."

- "Relax, huh?" Wolfram said in a shaky voice, a little angry. "Easy to say when you're on top…"

But despite that, he followed the advice, concentrating on unclenching his muscles and allowing the three fingers to move freely inside him. It took a while, but once he did that, it was bearable. Still uncomfortable, but bearable. Conrad began kissing him again, and after a moment, he withdrew his fingers, just as Wolfram was really getting used to it. Without leaving any time for the blonde to ask anything, which he was evidently about to do, he spread Wolfram's legs even wider and positioned his erection at his entrance. They stopped kissing and the blonde looked at him with intense eyes.

- "Don't treat me like a porcelain doll" he whispered.

Conrad smirked and thought to himself that he wouldn't need to be told twice. He started pushing inside Wolfram, who was now digging his head back into the pillow, the blonde's fingers digging into his skin, leaving crescent-shaped marks on his shoulders. All of the tension in Wolfram's body was concentrated there, leaving the rest of his body very relaxed, letting Conrad relatively easily sheath himself inside him. Of course it was more than the three fingers, and it did sting, but the wave of heat it brought was really wonderful.

After letting a little moment for Wolfram to get used to being taken that way, Conrad began thrusting into him, very slowly at first, again to leave him time to get accustomed to the whole thing. Wolfram was really taking it well, and at one point he wanted to take more than what he was given, and he didn't hesitate to show it. Moaning and panting, he pushed back against Conrad's hips each time he thrust into him. Conrad was slowly becoming sweaty also, and his breathing was becoming more difficult with each thrust. The heat and tightness surrounding his manhood were really incredible… He kisses Wolfram's neck and throat as the blonde moved his hands all over his body, covering as much skin as possible.

Conrad wanted to give back some of the bliss he was feeling to his brother, and he knew exactly what to do for that. He moved his hips a little just to angle in differently and he thrust again inside Wolfram, and it earned him a deep moan, but it wasn't what was expected… So he tried again, and once more… and then…

- "Aah! Oh damn… _ooh_…"

Wolfram's back had arched up so much he thought he might snap in two. His vision was still blurred with flashes of white and little dancing stars, and the heat spreading inside him from that spot Conrad had hit was almost unbearable. He had never felt that kind of pleasure before…

- "Do it again, Conrad…" Wolfram moaned, pulling his brother to his lips.

Of course, the man complied. The blonde had to contain his cries of pleasure, because they weren't alone in the house after all. Next time he'd make sure they were really alone… Thrust after thrust right into that single place inside him brought Wolfram so much closer to satisfaction, and all at once, it had the same effect on Conrad, who felt the blonde's muscles contracting around him. And it didn't take long before Wolfram's back arched again and, with a short but quite loud whimper of pleasure, he came. Conrad soon followed, letting out a long moan, the heat, the contractions and the relaxing of the muscle surrounding his arousal too much to handle, more than enough to make him lose control.

Wolfram felt Conrad rest his whole body weight on top of him, and as he slowly came down from his high, he stroked his brother's soft brown hair, then let out a little laugh. Now he could perfectly describe what the word "senseless" implies. Because that's how he felt. He had just been literally _fucked senseless_.

- "Why are you laughing, Wolf?" Conrad asked in a whisper, lifting his head up to stare at his brother, stroking his cheek with the back of his fingers.

- "I just… I just feel so great right now…"

Conrad smiled back at him and kissed him briefly again before carefully withdrawing from the blonde and lying down on his back beside him, pulling the sheets over himself. Wolfram stayed still for a moment, then rolled over and slipped underneath the sheets also, resting his head on Conrad's chest, an arm over his stomach and a hand on his shoulder. It felt so good to be near someone, someone who loved you, who actually cared for your well-being… Who cares if we're half-brothers? thought Wolfram.

- "What are you gonna do now?" Conrad asked, stroking his brother's golden hair and wrapping an arm over his shoulders.

- "First, break the engagement with Yuuri" Wolfram said with a sigh. "After that, I haven't decided yet. We'll have to talk about it."

Conrad smiled and placed a kiss on top of Wolfram's head. He wouldn't mind taking care of every single one of his young brother's needs, no matter what they were, for the rest of their lives. And Yuuri… he could go to hell.

* * *

Haha, I don't care for negative comments now, I'm _very aware_ I was a really bad girl with Yuuri, and that the ending stinks big time. But it's really not my fault, I swear! There was an invasion of plot bunnies, I had to capitulate and submit to all their desires! They appeared… it was… Oh my gosh, I know where they came from! _Don't drink coffee_, kids! See what it did to me! You don't want to end up like me, do you? Poor kids… Poor me… Damn those bunnies… Hehe just joking I love the bunnies and the twisted ideas, so it's not the last time I write something as twisted as this. So, 'til next time! –_bows and then retreats to avoid large, unidentified flying objects_–


End file.
